


Dealing With It

by FionaWho



Category: Avengers, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Brotherly Love, Chris likes blowjobs, Dom!Chris, Eventual Smut, Hiddlesworth, M/M, kinda incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaWho/pseuds/FionaWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's family adopt a new son, and he needs to learn to keep control over his emotions toward his new brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

One

"How'd it go?" Robert asked not looking up from his space on the floor. Like always, he's preoccupied with attempting to build a motor or some other mechanical gear. But with lack of resources, they never amounted to very much. His projects usually took up most of the floor; screws and bolts generally littering the wood flooring of their shared bedroom. 

"Weird?" Chris breathed, still trying to process the meeting he'd just attended. He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his blonde hair slightly as he approached his bottom bunch, being careful not to step on any of Roberts tools or screws. 

Their room was small. Only enough space for a wardrobe, a desk and their bunk bed. They'd never had reason to complain about the space because they generally didn't mind. There are worse things to complain about, and they were very thankful to be living there in the first place. 

Chris flopped onto his bunk with a slight thud, breathing a sigh of relief in his small sanctuary where he felt most safe. This had been his first meeting in months. Families don't tend to adopt anyone over the age of 13. They normally went for the cute younger ones. 17 year olds never get picked. Chris had always assumed he'd be at the orphanage until he turned 18, which meant he'd be of age to leave. He and Robert had always planned to leave together and go on in life without ever having a family. They were brothers in their minds and they'd never need much else beside each other. 

"Why weird?" Robert asked, still tinkering away at his motor and a couple of screws between his lips. This was normal for the two. 

"Well, no matter how much I tried to make them consider one of the younger kids, they seemed to want me more?" He answered, flopping an arm over his eyes in confusion. 

"What? I thought the deal was to always make them get the teenagers and the kids?" He said a little more seriously, still not peeling his eyes away to look at Chris. 

"I tried! Honestly I did, mate! They just kept going on about how interesting they found me and how much I'd fit into their family!" Chris moaned, mentally praying that he'd wake up and none of this would be happening to him. 

"Tell me about them?" Robert asked, picking up his pencil and scrubbing down further notes and sketches to his blue prints. 

"They're called Diana and James. And they have 2 daughters that are grown up, and a son who lives with them. They're British." Chris sighed heavily, not wanting to break the news to his best friend. "And they're picking me up in 3 days" 

Robert instantly dropped his tools from his hands and turned to look at Chris. His eyes filled with pain of losing his best friend. "What?" He breathed, disbelievingly. They'd been friends since they were 12. "Y-you can't leave?" His voice trembled. 

"I don't want to leave!" Chris whined too. He knew he should be happy and excited about this. It's every kids dream. But he couldn't. He pulled himself from his bunk and crawled along the floor to sit beside Robert. "I promise I'll visit" 

"You better do, asshole" Robert said trying to hide his sadness. Chris breathed out a laugh, also trying to mask his emotions that built inside. "Don't forget your brother" 

"How could I ever, mate?" Chris said, draping his arms over his best friend. The guy he'd always referred to as his brother. The most constant person in his life. Well, him and Mildred; the orphanage owner. 

"Better you then me" Robert chuckled, still held in Chris' arms. "Just don't have sex with the mom" 

Chris laughed, knowing he'd miss this about Robert. They'd been friends, brothers, for so long. It'll be weird having to continue life apart. But Chris knew they'd be reunited. One day. 

 

*

 

"Tom please, it's not as bad as you think" Tom's mother tried to soothe from the front passenger seat. She shook her head, annoyed at her sons behaviour. 

"You might get along?" His dad interjected cheerfully. He attempted at regaining a cheerful family ready to welcome in the new member, although he knew he couldn't change the mind of his son. 

"Doubt it" tom huffed from the back seat, folding his arms defensively. He'll never forgive his parents for doing this. He was perfectly happy on his own. He didn't need a brother in his life. 

"Oh quit your whining" his dad said teasingly. "He's a great kid! Very smart and friendly. Could be the best thing to ever happen to you" 

"Or the worst thing" Tom mumbled under his breath. He leant back against the leather seat, looking at the empty space beside him. In an hour, there'll be a person in that space. A mysterious boy whom he'd never met before. He hadn't been present when his parents met him and decided to take him home. It was adults only apparently and Tom was forced to stay at home. Much to his delight. 

"You'll have someone to talk to and hang out with. Tom he could change your life" his mother smiled, sheer delight in her voice. She was the most excited to be having a new son. 

"I don't want someone to hang out with. I want to be alone!" Tom yelled, feeling his blood boiling inside of him. He ran his fingers through his blonde curls, taking a deep breath as he did so. 

"The doctor said company would be good for you. And seeing as you don't really have many friends, this could be beneficial! Give him a chance. He really is wonderful" she sighed happily. 

Tom rolled his eyes. He was promised a new sister. Which he was okay with. He loved his older sisters immensely and always felt comfortable with them. But with boys, there was a degree of anxiety. Years of bullying had lead him to believe that all males would hurt him. Aside from his best friend, Ben. 

"I don't WANT a brother! Why don't you understand that!" He yelled without thinking about it. The moment it left his lips, he regretted it. He'd been trying so much lately to keep his angry outbursts inside. 

"Like it or not Thomas, he's coming home with us. And you're just going to have to deal with it" his mother protested sternly. She knew his outburst wasn't genuine. And in a week she just knew they'd be best friends. 

"We're here" his dad said, pulling into the small car park beside the large red building. 

Tom got out the car and proceeded to follow his parents up the few steps to the front door of the building. Tom took note of the bright colours on the outside of the door and the sign attached to the bricks. But once he walked into the entrance, he could feel the atmosphere switch. The bright colours clearly deceiving the mood inside the walls. There was a sadness, he could sense. 

"Welcome!" A cheery woman said approaching them. Her tag said "Mildred" and Tom took this as the woman who ran the place. She smiled brightly at him. He flashed her a fake smile, before they went into her office. Once the final papers were signed, she disappeared to fetch the boy. 

"Excited?" His father asked, looking down at Tom who'd seated himself at the small sofa by the window. He responded with a sigh. 

"Don't be nervous" his mother whispered beside him. She kissed the top of his head lovingly, which he appreciated. He'd not seen his parents this happy in years. He wanted to be excited, he really did. But the thought of a teenage boy living in the bedroom across from his own room made him nervous as hell. 

A few silent minutes later, the office door opened. Tom was practically shaking. He had no idea what to expect. Mildred came in first. Her smile wide and her glasses perched on the end of her pale nose. Her brown hair hung over her shoulder in a perfect ponytail. 

"Here's Chris" she beamed, holding open the door. Tom's heart stopped at the sight of the muscular blonde as he cautiously entered the room. His parents were instantly by him, patting his back and giving him hugs. Tom just stared him wide eyed, his mouth open in wonder at the beautiful creature before him. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this new brother.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artifacts and fireplaces

Two 

As much as Tom tried, he couldn't keep his sights off his new brother. The car journey home had him hPpot and bothered, constantly wanting the window rolled down to cool off. But he couldn't help it. Everything about Chris just screamed perfection. 

The staring continued during dinner that evening. Sitting across from each other in the large dining room, Tom couldn't help himself but stare at the magnificent boy before him. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be feeling anything towards him apart from jealousy. And as much as he tried, he couldn't. 

"Have you had families before, Chris?" His father asked at the table, sipping his red wine with an expression of delight. 

"A fair few actually. Some longer then others" he answered, a slight hint of shyness in his tone. He'd been quite comfortable with them so far. Not too anxious that it's awkward, and not too confident it's cocky. 

"Where's the accent from?" James asked, forking some pasta into his mouth. They'd been told in brief about his past, but it was Mildred who had said that it was up to Chris if he would speak out about his previous families. Some hadn't been pleasant. 

"I was first fostered by some Australians when I was young; about 2ish. Picked up their accent I suppose" he shrugged, moving around the food on his plate sheepishly. Back in the orphanage, this size plate would feed 2. Maybe even 3 including one of the little ones. 

"What happened?" Tom's mother asked, her wine glass between her fingers elegantly. Diana had always strived for perfection and grace in her life. Everything had it's place, and everything had to be precise. 

"They had a baby of their own. Decided I wasn't good enough anymore. Took me straight back and that was the end of it. I think I was about 7 when they took me back" he sighed, the flashbacks replaying behind his eyes. He loved that family. But they didn't love him back. 

"And after that?" Tom asked without thinking first. His cheeks flushed purebred as all eyes landed on him. It wasn't like Tom to just speak out. But he desperately wanted to know every detail of Chris' life. 

"After that I was about 8 when the next family took me. Only for a year, and they had more money than sense. It was the hired nanny who brought me up. They took me straight back when she died" he sighed again, more flashbacks racing in his mind. "Then when I was 10 I had some more families for a few months at a time. One family took me for a week. Used every opportunity to use me as a punching bag" he chuckled softly, knowing his trauma was now over. He knew he wouldn't be treated like that now. 

"What happened to your parents?" James asked, pushing his plate away from him to show he'd finished. 

"Never had any. Mildred found me in a box on the front step. She named me and took me in. She's the closest thing to a parent I've ever had" he smiled to his lap, already missing her comfort. She had an extra special soft spot for him, and loved him more than the other kids. 

"Oh" tom mouthed sadly from across the table. Chris looked at him and their eyes locked briefly. Tom felt his face flush further, and desperately tried to pull his eyes off him. But he couldn't. Chris could only smile at him, making Tom feel an eruption of butterflies in his stomach. 

"Tom, why don't you show Chris to his room? We'll clear the dishes" Diana smiled at both her boys. It was evident that she wanted the boys to become best friends. 

"Don't you want any help, ma'am?" Chris voiced, standing from his seat. He'd felt so much guilt already for invading their home. He mentally promised himself to be helpful around the house, and to always use manners. There was always going to be a part of him that feared they'd take him back. 

"Nonsense. You go get yourself settled, Chris. We got your room all set up, with the latest things all the kids have these days. We want you to be comfortable and happy here" she beamed, collecting the plates up. She gave Tom an encouraging smile for them to leave. 

Shakily, Tom stood up. His nerves flooded him at the idea of them being alone. There was fear that his new brother would let out any unresolved anger onto him. 

Chris followed him up the grand staircase, taking in the fresh sent of the dark wood, and memorising how to cold floor feels against his feet. He allowed his fingers to trail along the smooth polished banister, trying to get a glance of all the historic artifacts that were proudly displayed along the stairs. Chris had a smile on his face as he slowly made his way to the 3rd floor. He tried to memorise all the paintings on the wall, all the large windows, noting the way the moonlight poured in. 

"We're not allowed to touch anything on the stairs or the corridors" Tom said, making Chris jump in surprise. He pulled his fingers away from the marble bust he'd been examining, and looked up at Tom who stood just a couple of steps high than him. Chris' jaw dropped slightly at the sight of him in the moonlight. His skin was a ghostly white, his curls just the same. But the blue of his eyes were like icy diamonds surrounded by snow, cutting into his soul and making him experience new feelings he'd never felt before. 

"Sorry, mate" Chris choked out, still in awe of his brother's radiance. Equally, Tom was noting exactly how Chris looked in the darkness. The moonlight wasn't directly on him. But his own blue eyes were still shining in the slight darkness. Like a cats. His blonde hair almost looked brown in the darkness, and made him look taller and even more muscular. Tom felt his heart skip a beat slightly at the sight. 

"Your rooms this way" Tom said speedily, ripping his gaze away from the boy and continuing up the stairs. Chris followed, this time not looking at his surroundings. He just wanted to lay down. 

When they eventually reached the 3rd floor, there was a maze of corridors. Chris knew he'd be getting lost in their magnificent house. It was almost like a castle. He just couldn't believe the size. He silently prayed this would be the family he stays with. 

"This is your room" Tom pointed at the large wooden door at the end of the corridor. Another large window at the end of the wall. "Mine is the one straight opposite. If you need anything" 

"Thank you. Wanna help me unpack?" Chris said, putting on his most flirtatious face. Tom's cheeks burned, which became visible in the moonlight. 

"O-okay" he muttered, opening the door. Chris' mouth fell open as he entered the room. There was a fireplace, with a crackling fire within it at one side of the room, a large mirror above it. A huge four poster bed sat across from it. There was a tv, a music system and a couch. It was enormous. Candles were lit in various places, but there was a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were covered in a red and gold paper, that almost glowed with the fires light. The dark wooden floor has a large red rug spread over it, covering most of the wood instead. The entire room looked warm and welcoming. 

"You like it?" Tom asked cautiously, stepping beside him, sneakily taking in the scent of him. 

"I've lived in a house smaller than this room" he chuckled, still looking around. He felt as if he was dreaming. 

"Oh" was all Tom could get out as he approached Chris' suitcase the was propped up by the wooden wardrobe. "Dad had the staff bring your stuff up earlier" 

"Staff?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, you'll never see them. They stay out of our way" he shrugged sadly, opening the case and pulling out his belongings. 

"I see" Chris sighed, thinking back to the last family that had 'staff'. He swallowed his anxiety that it would happen again and went to join Tom. 

"Don't worry, they're not going to send you back. They love you" Tom chuckled a little, sitting on the dark brown leather couch and watching Chris load his clothes into the draws and wardrobe. 

"I've heard that before, mate. Hear it everytime. Still get nervous though" he answered, pausing a moment to get a good look at Tom. 

"Oh" he said, looking at his lap and feeling Chris' gaze land on him. "If you need one of the staff for anything there's a button by the fireplace. Just press it and one of the house maids will come up"

"I'll remember that, thank you" Chris nodded, smiling at his pictures in his hands. He strode over to the fireplace, setting them on display on the white mantle piece proudly. 

"Who are they?" Tom asked, standing beside Chris. 

"This is myself and best friend Robert" he said, pointing at the one of the two boys both smiling and beaming at the camera. He knew he'd miss Robert while he was here. "And this is Mildred" he pointed at the one at the other end. Tom recognised her from the orphanage. "And the middle one is my mother. It was left in the box with me. Says 'mommy' on the back of it." He smiled at the teenage blonde girl in the picture. Chris had never been bothered about not knowing his mother. But he kept the picture with him to keep him grounded. Maybe one day they'll meet again. 

"Oh" Tom said, subtly inhaling the smell of Chris. It was manly, and made Tom's knees seem to ache slightly, feeling like they're about to give way. 

"You say that a lot" Chris smiled, turning to look at him. Their eyes locked and Chris felt the familiar eruption of butterflies he'd felt the car journey home. 

"Sorry" he said, looking up at Chris. There was a silence between. Only the crackle of the fire was surrounding them. They just looked at each other. 

"How old are you?" Chris asked, his voice suddenly deeper than before. He couldn't pull his eyes off Tom, and honestly, he didn't want to. 

"16" he answered, wide eyed at him. 

"I see" Chris breathed. 

"You say that a lot" Tom smiled, his first genuine smile in front of him. Chris' finally got the feeling that he could become good friends with his new brother. He was determined to make this family work.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butlers and butterflies

Three

As the morning sun rise began to spill into Chris' room from under his curtains, he realised he hadn't slept a wink the entire night. Nerves swirled around his stomach at the thought of being sent back to the orphanage. He's never gone to a home and felt like a part of a family before. But here with the Hiddleston's, he felt like home. 

He rolled over in his enormous bed grunting as his head hit the soft pillow. He was sure the entire orphanage could fit in this bed if they all squeezed. He smiled to himself, thinking about the home. The little kids would be up now, watching cartoons together quietly while the older ones slept in. Mildred would be sat by her desk with her morning coffee, rubbing at her tired eyes. Robert would be up too. On the roof of the building just looking out; sat on his wooden crate he'd dragged up about 4 years ago. He'd be thinking of his mother. The way she killed herself and left her son with nothing. Chris had always admired him for being so brave and calm about everything. But he'd always go and watch the sunrise and think of her. It was his moment of sorrow. 

The bedroom door opened softly and Chris squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't know who to expect at this hour, and wasn't sure if this was normal in their family. He pretended to be asleep, hoping to fool who ever had come in. And who ever it was, they were quiet. Like a ghost. Chris could hear soft footsteps, then quiet fumbling. 

He couldn't help himself. He sat up, looking around the dim brightness. At first, he couldn't see anyone. At least not eye level. Then he saw a woman crouched over his fireplace, collecting the burnt wood from last night, and putting on more logs. 

"Morning" Chris said, his voice husky. The woman dropped the scrunched up newspapers she held, gasping slightly as she looked up at Chris. 

"I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't think you'd be awake!" She rushed, quite clearly flustered. "I'll be gone in a few minutes I swear!"

"Take your time" Chris smiled, still watching her work. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Well, I light the morning fires, sir. Warm up your room before you get up" she smiled. She looked in her 30's, strawberry blonde hair tied back in a pony tail with strands coming loose. "I do it every morning and evening. And in between if you want it, sir"

"Thank you. But you don't need to call me sir all the time. It's just Chris" he yawned, feeling a little guilty about watching her work. 

"Very well, sir-uhh, Chris" she smiled, finishing her work with the fire. 

"What's your name?" He asked, pulling himself from the bed. He'd hoped to explore the house before breakfast. 

"Edith" she smiled, hoisting herself up. "I think master Thomas is in the library. If you're wanting company" 

"Thanks Edith. Have a nice day" he smiled, pulling on a hoody and skipping out the door in search of the library. 

 

*

 

Tom allowed his fingers to lazily trail along the words of his book, sipping his tea delicately as he did so. His usual morning routine. He enjoyed the peace more than he probably should, and enjoyed his own company. As much as he longed for a friend he never felt it necessary. 

"Tom?" A deep voice almost yelled from the doorway causing Tom to jump and spill his tea on the carpet. He frowned, already knowing it was Chris. His parents don't bother him in the library and the staff address him as 'sir'. He was started to get a little annoyed of his new brother. His parents seemed to favour Chris and intend on spoiling him, and the staff just seem to giggle and swoon. The female ones anyway. 

"What!" Tom yelled in whispered. A library was meant for silence, and Tom intended on keeping it that way. This was his sanctuary. 

"Hey" Chris smiled, jogging over to him. Tom had himself wrapped in a large blanket by the fire, his tea cup in one hand and his book in the other. He eyed Chris suspiciously. 

"Do me a favour and press that button by the fireplace" he frowned, sipping his tea. Chris obliged immediately, then sat beside Tom. 

"Wotcha reading, mate?" Chris smiled, the string from his hoody dangling from between his lips. 

"Shakespeare" Tom mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "What do you want?" 

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd see what you were doing. Edith told me you'd be in here" Chris smiled, though he didn't feel entirely welcomed. 

"I'm reading." Tom said bluntly, turning his gaze away with a sigh. He wanted to be close with Chris, but something in the back of his mind just screamed no. 

"If you want me to leave-?" 

"You called for me, sir?" A deep British voice interrupted. 

"I spilt tea. It needs cleaning up" Tom gestured to the floor beside him. The man nodded, turning on the spot. Tom looked back at Chris, "that's Mr Carson. The butler. He seems bossy but he's nice really." 

Chris nodded, remembering the last family that had a butler. Mr Herrington treated Chris like dirt. He hated the family. And to be honest, Chris wasn't very fond of him either. He hoped this time was different. He seemed to keep on hoping with every breath in this house. It all seemed so unreal to him. 

"Sorry if I'm being an asshole" Tom sighed, looking down past his book. "I want us to get along. But I'm just.." He couldn't finish. 

"Scared?" Chris finished for him. Tom looked up at him, blue eyes wide with shock. 

"Yeah" tom breathed, still staring at him, eyes locked. 

"So am I" Chris laughed lightly, ruffling the back of his hair awkwardly. Tom watched his action intently, feeling an unfamiliar twist of his stomach. He felt his palms call up and his throat become dry. 

Mr Carson returned, one of the house maids behind him with a cloth in hand. She got to her knees quickly and cleared it up. Tom still had his eyes on Chris, watching as his eyes studied the staff members. 

"Carson, this is Chris" Tom smiled, introducing them. Mr Carson held his hand out to Chris, who accepted it. They shook, Chris looking a little timid. "C'mon Chris" Tom said pulling himself up, grabbing hold of Chris' wrist and running out the library.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poker and assholes

Four

Before breakfast was scheduled to take place, Chris decided he would explore his new home. He still wore his black hoodie and iron man pyjama pants, but he wondered around the halls happily taking in the atmosphere. 

He was familiar with the west wing, that held his and Tom's bedroom and a large impressive bathroom. There was also another bedroom that appeared to have never been used. Just seemed to be there for show more than anything. 

The east wing had another 3 bedrooms. 2 of which Chris guessed belonged to Tom's sisters before they moved out. Both rooms were as large as his, but seemed to have been neglected since they left to start their own families. Chris knew one of them had a baby, and hoped they wouldn't expect him to be referred to as uncle. A thin layer of dust covered the entire room and furniture. 

The third bedroom on this wing was a nursery. A crib was the centre point of the room, the rest of the dusty furniture was around the edges by the walls. The room itself felt eerie. Old toys were around the room in various places, their eyes seemed fixed on Chris as he tip toed into the room, his curiosity getting the better of him. The room felt cold, as if it had been years since a child had lived in here. Chris guessed the last time it had been in use was when Tom had been a baby. 

A small gust of wind to the back of Chris' neck made him shudder. There were no windows open here, and the curtains in the corridor were still shut. A draught shouldn't be coming through. Yet he felt it hit him. Within seconds Chris was out the room and running down the stairs for his life. 

Eventually, he discovered the library again. It was clear that this was the centre and heart of the house itself. If it could even be called a house. Chris felt it was more like a castle. There were many bedrooms, and a similar amount of bathrooms. He'd found cupboards with spare sheets in, and towels. There were a couple of rooms that seemed to be 'entertainment rooms' with games consoles and a pool table, one room was almost completely empty aside from a table, fully set up for a game of poker. Chris had never played it, but he was the master of Go Fish. 

He found the basement next, it was loud and sounded like a rush of people were down there. He couldn't help but want to investigate. He slowly stepped down the wooden stairs, knowing he shouldn't be down here. This was where the kitchens were, so the staff would be busy at work. 

"When they said they were getting another kid, I thought it would be a nice little toddler. Not a kid who looks older than the valet boys!" An old woman's voice rang from the kitchen. Chris stayed glued to the spot, listening intently. 

"He's hot" a young voice giggled. She sounded around his age, and Chris couldn't stop a small smile spread on his lips. 

"Shut up Daisy, you haven't got a chance. Now hurry up with those tea cups!" The older woman shot at her. Chris couldn't see them, but he imagined the older woman was a bitch. 

"He's a nice kid, really" a new voice interjected. Chris recognised it as Edith, the nice lady he met this morning. 

"Doubt it. He'll be a stock up brat just like the other boy. Precious old Master Thomas. Has his pills been taken to him yet?" The older voice came. Chris was confused. Pills? Why would Tom need pills? Is he sick?

"Took them this morning" a male voice came. He sounded about his age too, it was deep and well spoken. 

"Good. Don't want him lashing out on us again." She scoffed, Chris was thoroughly confused. Why would he lash out? He's seen leaves less shaky than him? 

"He wouldn't do. He's not like that anymore" the boy said. It sounded as if he was eating something while he spoke. 

"still in love with him?" Edith's voice spoke again. 

"Always" the boy said sarcastically, followed by Edith softly giggling. Wait. Is Tom gay? And sorta dating his valet? Chris took this as the point to run upstairs and out the basement before he heard too much. He took himself straight to the dining room for breakfast. He wanted to work out who this boy was that loved his new brother. 

 

*

 

"We do need to discuss the topic of school" James said, lifting his attention from his news paper. It was only he and the two boys for breakfast, as Diana believed mothers were entitled to breakfast in bed every morning. A tradition in which no one dared argue with. 

"Schools?" Chris questioned. He hadn't really given it much thought in all honesty. He spooned another scoop of corn flakes into his mouth hungrily. 

"Tom goes to St Holmes, about half an hour away. We're quite happy to pay tuition if you want to transfer to a more.. Private form of study. But if you want to stay in local school where you're comfortable and familiar then that's okay too. Whatever makes you feel happier" James smiled, sipping his tea. 

"I'm happy where I am, thanks" Chris timidly smiled. Staying there meant he got to see Robert everyday and keep an eye on the orphanage kids. And keep his reputation up with the ladies. But as his eyes locked with Tom's, something inside of him snapped. Suddenly all those thoughts of girls seemed to vanish from his mind. It was now clouded with thoughts of Tom. The way he held his tea cup tight to his chest, the tired look on his face, the way his body seemed to curl up in his chair. He looked tired. 

James stood from his seat, excusing himself from the table and insisted he was late for work. As soon as he was out the door, one of the morning valet boy collected his dirty dishes and tidied away his news paper. 

Chris put his attention back to Tom. The valet whispered something to him and his cheeks flush with colour. He poured him more tea. Chris watched as the valet's fingers trailed along Tom's arm. He refused to witness this any further. He coughed, getting the valet's attention, then pointed at his bowl to be removed. Of course, he obliged and removed it, leaving Tom alone. 

 

Tom's eyes were gently closed and his head tilted. "You sleepy, mate?" Chris smiled, sipping his own tea. He pulled a face of disgust and put his teacup down. He'd never been a big fan of it anyway. 

"A little I guess" he nodded with an easy smile on his face. Chris smiled at him, chuckling softly. He pulled himself from his seat and made his way round to Tom, offering out a hand to help him up. Tom accepted. 

Chris pulled him up, setting an arm around his shoulders and led him out the room, shooting a dirty look at the valet, who looked back defeated. 

 

*

 

When they finally reached Tom's bedroom, he was almost fast asleep on Chris' shoulder. It was only 7:30 in the morning. Chris was tempted to pick him up and carry him into his room, but resisted the urge. He was too clumsy, Tom would end up dead or something. 

As they entered the room, Chris couldn't help but notice just how different their rooms were. Where Chris' had been dominantly red, Tom's was more green. A dark, forest green that is. 

The curtains and the carpet were green, the wooden flooring a dark brown, complimenting each other. His bed was the same as Chris' but dark green sheets were draped over it instead. He had a tv and electrical equipment all the same, but he had books and gothic looking candles on the fireplace. 

Tom immediately fell onto his bed, sighing heavily as he did so. Chris remained standing by the door way, he felt like he was intruding into Tom's space and he ought to back away and leave him. 

"Chris!" Tom moaned from his bed, eyes still shut. He motioned with his hand to come over, to which Chris obliged. 

"Do you always go back to sleep?" Chris chuckled, trying to remain quiet just in case his new brother did in fact fall asleep. 

"Yep. Always." He smiled back, curling himself into a ball on his side. He chuckled softly, resting his knuckles under his chin. "Except on Tuesdays" 

"Why Tuesday?" Chris laughed, laying himself back onto the bed with his hands behind his bed. There was silver swirls on the ceiling, the morning sun making them practically sparkle. 

"Just don't. Got theatre rehearsals from 8" he yawned, still a smile on his lips. Chris nodded, though Tom didn't see it. There was a slight snag of jealousy and disappointment in his stomach. "Do you do any clubs?" 

"Nah. Orphanage can't afford to send all of the kids to stuff like that. Some of the girls did choir at church, but nothing more." He sighed. He'd always wanted to be a part of a sport club. 

Chris noticed Tom's smile widen slightly, one eye opening to peer at him. Chris took the opportunity now. "So, I was exploring this morning, and found myself in the basements"

"We're not allowed down there" Tom said, pulling himself into a sitting position and looking at Chris. 

"I was lost. Anyway, I heard them mention something about giving you pills? And that valet said he loved you?" Chris regretted uttering the words the moment they left his lips. 

"He loves me?" Tom breathed, a different type of smile on his lips now. His gaze left Chris for a moment, a hand gently on his chest. 

"Is there something going on between you guys?" Chris asked, again regretting it as soon as he said it. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Because I think he's an asshole?" Chris said plainly. 

"Evens is the nicest guy I know. Yes, there's stuff between us. Yes, he spends every night with me, so what? He loves me, and I love him!" Tom said overly defensive, arms folded. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Chris said, looking straight into Tom's eyes. He felt butterflies within his stomach with their eyes locked. 

"I can take care of myself" Tom said, those his voice didn't sound too convincing. 

"I can see that" Chris said sarcastically, grabbing hold of Tom's wrist and pulling it toward him. He turned it round and revealed the slices Tom had there. 

Tom pulled his arm back, tears threatening to pour down his face. At least Evens never pestered him about the cuts? This was exactly why he didn't want a brother his age. A couple of tears escaped down Tom's pale cheeks. Chris quickly pulled him into his arms and practically pinned him to his chest. Tom's sobs were muffled by Chris' hoodie. He rocked the two of them, trying to calm Tom. He was determined to help Tom through this. And holding him like this reminded him of the way he would hold Robert when he would need to let out his emotions too. Chris would make sure to take care if his brother.


End file.
